


Something New

by ExoEl88



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Handcuffs, Kinky sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoEl88/pseuds/ExoEl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you trust me?” Taemin suddenly asks through the hair falling in his face. His hand runs through Jongin’s hair as he presses their foreheads together. Hot breath tickles the skin of his cheeks.<br/>“Of course I do,” Jongin answers. He tightens his grip on Taemin’s waist to pull him closer.<br/>Taemin bites his lower lip and smiles with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. “Then close your eyes and wait for me.” Taemin slides off his lap as Jongin’s eyes fall closed with a smile gracing his swollen lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Heya~ This oneshot was written to fill an anonymous request through my tumblr. (I'm always accepting requests, btw. I'm not sure how to give you the link, so here's my username: exoel88.) 
> 
> Request: Lee Taemin x Kim Jongin, smut with bondage and toys?
> 
> Here it is! This was actually pretty fun to write. This is new for me, so I hope I did well~

The second the front door behind them clicks shut, Jongin’s lips are captured by Taemin’s. They become a flurry of hands and messy hair. The last time they had a night to themselves feels like ages ago. Both are eager to make up for lost time. Jongin’s tongue roams Taemin’s mouth as the eldest tugs at the waistband of his jeans. A quiet moan, muffled by Jongin’s mouth, fills the quiet of Taemin’s apartment. They pull away panting heavy and hot into each other’s mouths as they kick off their shoes.

Taemin’s fingers intertwine with Jongin’s as he leads them to his bedroom. It’s been too long, and Jongin is already craving for more contact. The second they get into the room, Jongin sits on the bed and is straddled by his boyfriend. Taemin brings their lips together again, and this time, the kiss is softer. He licks across Jongin’s bottom lip before Jongin gives access. When Taemin kisses him like this, he feels like he’s melting. Heat rushes to his groin, making his hard on more insufferable than it already is. He moans when Taemin shifts on top of him. The friction feels sinfully good, and he needs more.

Taemin chuckles while pulling away from the kiss. His fingers, warm and smooth, curl under his shirt and pull it off over his head. Jongin returns the favor and lifts Taemin's shirt over his head and tosses it on the floor. They resume kissing, needy for the touch they both have missed for weeks while EXO was on tour. Jongin nibbles on Taemin’s bottom lip, demanding entrance. He’s missed this; panting and gasping for air, squirming underneath Taemin, and feeling his skin on his own. They deepen the kiss, needing to be as close as humanly possible.

Jongin’s head starts spinning as he gets lost in Taemin. He feels consumed by the insatiable lust swirling in his abdomen. Everything sets him ablaze. He pulls away from the kiss, breathless and desperate for air. “Taemin,” he whines when his boyfriend runs his hand down his chest and flicks his nipples.

“Do you trust me?” Taemin suddenly asks through the hair falling in his face. His hand runs through Jongin’s hair as he presses their foreheads together. Hot breath tickles the skin of his cheeks.

“Of course I do,” Jongin answers. He tightens his grip on Taemin’s waist to pull him closer.

Taemin bites his lower lip and smiles with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. “Then close your eyes and wait for me.” Taemin slides off his lap as Jongin’s eyes fall closed with a smile gracing his swollen lips.

He’s impatient, but he’ll do as Taemin says out of curiosity. He wonders where this came from and can barely contain his excitement. A few seconds later, he feels Taemin’s fingers coaxing him to lie down. His eyes flutter open to meet Taemin’s.

“I was wondering if you wanted to try something new tonight,” he whispers into his ear as he begins unbuttoning Jongin’s painfully tight jeans.

“I’ll try whatever you’d like to,” Jongin replies, rolling his head back as Taemin palms his erection.

“Look to your right,” he replies, freeing Jongin of his jeans.

Jongin curiously turns his head to the right and gasps. The objects he sees would make him blush furiously if he wasn’t already flushed from arousal. The thought of the handcuffs, eye mask, and anal beads send butterflies down to his stomach.

Of course he’s thought about them, but passing fantasies are not something he ever expects to come true. He smiles faintly, and nods to himself in thought. He doesn't quite know what to say yet. 

Taemin pulls his underwear off and crawls on top of him once more. “Are you okay with this?” he asks softly, eyes searching for an answer.

Jongin smirks and replies, “I’m a little surprised, but I’m good. I’m curious.” A small chuckle escapes his lips.

Taemin’s face flushes slightly, and he looks away from Jongin’s heated gaze. “If it’s ever too much, let me know,” he mumbles, kissing his forehead softly.

Jongin nods and grabs Taemin’s neck to bring their lips together. He loves the way those lips feel against his, so soft and smooth. He smiles into it before sliding his tongue into Taemin’s mouth. He fumbles with the button on his boyfriend's jeans for a few seconds until it comes loose. He tugs the zipper down and with Taemin’s help, both the jeans and his underwear are off. Their hard ons brush against each other, and he moans into Taemin’s mouth.

When they pull apart for air, Jongin looks up at Taemin through thick eyelashes. He knows what’s about to happen, and anticipation floods his veins. Under normal circumstances, he’d feel nervous. But this is Taemin, and Taemin is the only person he would ever trust this much.

With his boyfriend moving to grab the toys, Jongin is free to move to the top of the bed, closer to the headboard. The butterflies flutter in his stomach again, making him feel light and tingly. He smiles as he lifts his arms above his head and closes his eyes. With the new toys, he already feels hyper aware of their presence. When the soft fabric lining the cuffs meets his wrists, his skin tingles.

The restraint of his arms feels strange, and he tests them out. The cuffs don’t allow for much movement. It’s a new sensation and it makes his heart flutter in anticipation. He doesn’t know what to expect, but he knows it doesn’t feel bad.

“Good so far?” Taemin’s smooth voice asks close to his ear.

Jongin nods, licking and nibbling on his own bottom lip. “I think I like it,” he says breathlessly.

Taemin doesn’t answer, but instead slips the eye mask over Jongin’s head. The usual sense of light behind his eyelids vanishes. It’s suddenly as dark as it can possibly get. When he opens his eyes, he’s met by the black silk of the eye mask. Not even the slightest trace of light can be detected. The lack of sight adds a bit of a thrill to this, even more so than the handcuffs in a way.

His thoughts on that vanish the second he feels lube covered fingers stretching his hole. He unintentionally gasps at how strong the pleasure is. Taemin’s fingers stretch him gently, slowly. Preparation had always been a priority between them ever since Jongin’s first time. Even now, when he’s very practiced at bottoming, it’s still a priority.

But right now, the stretching feels far better than normal. It feels heavenly and already adds to the pressure building in his abdomen. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wonders why, but he’s too absorbed in the pleasure of Taemin’s fingers. He unknowingly tilts his hips up to make it easier for Taemin.

Every time Jongin exhales, it’s either a sigh or a broken moan. He doesn’t know how to handle the onslaught of so much unexpected pleasure at once. He squirms beneath Taemin, breathing heavy and heartbeat racing.

“ _God_ , you’re breathtaking,” Taemin comments, voice breathless as if to prove his point. 

“ _Taemin_ ,” Jongin moans, tensing his legs. “I need you.” His voice is increasingly needier with every word. The pleasure is intense when he’s locked into it like this, but he still craves more. When Taemin retracts his fingers, Jongin whines. He can’t read Taemin’s expression. He can’t tell if Taemin’s planning to tease him more or if he’s going to give him what he wants. The thought, though slightly irritating, makes the anticipation more exciting.

He can’t tell what’s coming next, so when a smooth, round ball is gently pushed inside him, he shivers and a groan rips through his throat. “Taemin,” he echoes himself, throwing his head back into the pillows. It feels incredibly intense; he feels like he’s going to explode with pleasure. His cock still hasn’t even been touched and he can feel an orgasm approaching. A shaky sigh escapes his lips when he recovers and adjusts to having the ball in him.

“Are you okay?” Taemin asks sweetly, kissing his abs. Each little kiss ignites a fire in his abdomen.

“This is,” he begins with a gasp, “ _amazing_.”

Taemin’s hands run up and down his chest and abs. He sighs contentedly at the feeling, enjoying the way those hands feel against his skin. Without the use of his own hands, his sense of touch is heightened. Every brush of Taemin's skin sends a current of electricity through his veins. “Good,” the eldest says, sliding both hands up to his chest. Both hands play with his nipples, lightly pinching and rubbing. A ragged moan fills the room as Jongin arches his back involuntarily. The touch feels too good. He can’t contain it. He writhes under Taemin’s talented hands, shivering and spasming. The cuffs hold him back a bit, and it feels incredible to be trapped in the pleasure without an escape. 

Taemin chuckles and continues his teasing, still avoiding Jongin’s cock. If Taemin keeps this up, Jongin’s going to cum before anything actually happens between them. He mewls at the feather light touches. “Please,” he whines, reduced to begging. He needs Taemin _now._

Taemin pulls off of him, and Jongin finds himself again wondering what’s next. The anticipation curls in his stomach, mixing with his building orgasm. The silence and the lack of contact makes his heart beat erratically.

Suddenly another ball is pushed into him, and a low, guttural whine tears through his lips. “ _Fuck,_ ” he whines, his voice an octave higher than normal. It feels too good. He thrashes around, breathing labored and feeling like he’s seconds away from cumming.

Taemin hums in approval at the lewd sounds Jongin emits. The sound is nice to Jongin’s ears, but he’s so needy and desperate for more. “ _Taemin_ ,” he growls. “I need you _now._ ”

Jongin feels like he’s drowning in pleasure. He needs a release, and he needs it now. He can’t wait another minute. Taemin seems to sense this, and swings one leg over him. At every single second of skin to skin contact, Jongin becomes more desperate.

Taemin straightens himself to straddle him and brings their lips together. The kiss is hungry and ferocious on both their sides. Jongin still thinks he’s going to lose it any second, though. He needs more, and is about to pull away and say so when one of the balls is pulled out of him. He spasms beneath Taemin, moaning uncontrollably. He’s so painfully close. When the second ball is removed, he yelps in Taemin’s mouth.

Breathless, the eldest pulls away. “Are you okay?” he asks, concern laced into his breathy tone.

“I, _fuck,_ Tae, I need you _now_ before I cum,” he answers, unusually desperate. He’s overwhelmed and he _needs_ Taemin.

With a click, Jongin can hear the sound of him opening the bottle of lube. Anticipation and excitement coil in his stomach. At this rate, he might cum the second Taemin enters him. The thought is mildly embarrassing, but he's too lost in pleasure to care. 

When Taemin pushes in, he throws his head back into the pillows with a long, drawn out moan. It feels way too good, way too intense. But he loves it.

Likely to muffle Jongin’s moans and whines, Taemin brings their lips together again. The open mouth kiss fuels the pleasure flowing through him. Jongin’s bodily senses are on overdrive to make up for the loss of his bound hands and covered eyes. Every thrust feels deeper and more intense than before. His blood boils beneath his bronzed skin. Taemin’s length inside him has shivers running down his spine. Every sound he makes is muffled by Taemin’s tongue and mouth. 

When his boyfriend hits his prostate, a high pitched whimper fills the room, too loud and sudden to be swallowed down by Taemin. He’s cumming harder than he ever has before, shuddering and thrashing. It’s so incredibly intense and he’s never felt anything like it. Endless streams of incoherent words slip out of his mouth. _Fuck, damn, amazing, Taemin_. He’s completely absorbed by the mind melting pleasure.

A few seconds later, he hears Taemin’s own gasps and moans. His cum shoots into Jongin, filling him up. This is probably the hardest Taemin has ever cum, too. He can feel it leaking out of him and into the sheets below them as his boyfriend rides out the last waves of his orgasm.

Still trembling from the intensity of his orgasm, Jongin mumbles, “Wow.”

Taemin pulls out and takes off the eye mask. “Wow is right,” he agrees, smiling down at Jongin sleepily. “How are you feeling?” he asks softly, gingerly removing the handcuffs. Jongin moves his arms back to his sides.

“I’m more than okay,” Jongin replies. “I’m just still recovering. That was intense.”

“Your wrists…” Taemin mumbles, gently kissing them. “They’re bruised.”

“That’s okay, I enjoyed it,” he answers, slowly blinking his eyes closed. “Now come here. I’m exhausted.” He pulls Taemin closer and lazily pulls the covers over them.

Taemin snuggles as close as he can and presses a gentle kiss to Jongin’s shoulder. “I love you, you know,” he whispers, pulling back just enough to see Jongin’s sleepy smile.

“I love you, too,” he echoes before closing his eyes.

They fall asleep in minutes, sleeping soundly and contently.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think. //blushes// I've never written anything with bondage before.  
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
